Zombies What a drag
by Khatica
Summary: What happens when the Akatsuki mess with the dead? What happens when zombies attack the ninja of Konoha? What happens when I role-play as Shikamaru? What a drag.... Rated T for swearing and a few couples. This has NejiTen,SasuSaku/Ino,ShikaTema,NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay unlike most of my other fanfictions this one doesn't have an OC. I'm role-playing as Shikamaru. Warning: This may have Yaoi in it, but for now it only has Saku/InoXSasu NejiXTenten, ShikaXTema and NaruXHina. So enjoy.**

* * *

As I walked down to school, I only had three things on my mind. My troublesome girlfriend, the last day of school, and the clouds. I keep walking with my hands in my pockets and with my head facing the sky. Finally, I got to school, I saw my girlfriend, her borthers, the rest of the rookie 9, and Team Guy. Great...just what I wanted to see.

I heard Naruto yell at me from the top of the stairs. "Come on you lazy bum! I want to get my breakfast ramen, already!" Sakura gladly cracked him in the back of his head and left a big bump. I sighed.

"What a pain." I walked up the stairs with Temari attached to my arm, Naruto and Hinata doing the same, and also Tenten and Neji. Sakura was trying, but Ino was already there on Sasuke. They both gave each other glares and walked up the stairs. It felt like the normal. Til the fog suddenly showed up. I heard Sakura scream for Sasuke and Ino yelling at Sakura to back off. I sighed once more.

"This fogs is so annoying." Suddenly I saw a man. Or what I thought was a man. I tried to stay away from him, but Temari pulled me the other way. He lunged at me, but landed on Sakura. He bit her on the shoulder. She screamed triggering Lee's protection. He jumped over a couple of us to get there and kicked him straight in the face. Sakura got up and hugged Lee, making him blush. Sakura let go, but Lee still stood there dazed. Tenten let go of Neji and shook Lee back and forth.

"WAKE UP, LEE!" He came to in a few seconds.

"Huh?" He said still half asleep. Tenten shook her head and let go. He fell straight to the ground. Naruto was getting annoying then.

"COME ON CAN WE GO! I'M STARVING HERE AND IF I DON'T EAT SOON I'LL DIE!"

"...what a drag." We all walked inside. I had to step over the guy's body. He wasn't dead, but didn't exactly look alive. Gaara was the one in, he closed the door making a loud echoing sound. Hinata let go of a still hungry Naruto and grabed Sakura to take her to the nurse. They walked down the empty hallway. We were all quiet. Til Naruto started yelling again.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?"

"Shut up, you loser! Something's wro-" He was about to say wrong, but before he could there came a loud scream from the lungs of both Hinata and Sakura. We all ran down the hallway and into the nurse's office. The men got in frist. The thing we saw would probaly scare us til we die. Hinata lay on the ground in Sakura's arm fainted. Sakura face was red from crying and sceaming. I watched as Kiba, Neji, and her boyfriend all try to wake her up from her near-coma. I looked up from her to see what the girls were screaming of. The thing that would scares us in our dreams. The nurse/5th Hokage lay upon the other side of the desk dead. Her blood soaked into the carpet making a once white into a red. Her head full of bite marks and her body teared apart revealing her insides and more blood. I almost gaged seeing it. Kankuro, Choji, and Shino all gasped. Lee threw up and fainted along with Hinata. Sasuke and Gaara just stood there. I turned around and quicky closed the door making sure no other girls would see it. We tried to get the place cleaned up, when heard a group of sceams come from the other side of the school. All the girl must have found someone else dead...

"How troublesome..." We unlocked the door and ran towards the screams unaware of what we would find.

* * *

**Like usual plz R&R. I wanna know how I did on my frist non-OC story n.n thnx n.n**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thnx for the reveiw Awaii. You getz a cookie n.n and here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it n.n -KAM**

**P.S.-Once more, if I owned Naruto it would be rated M, but sadly I don't own shit. And if I did own it why would I waste my time writing it instead of making it an episode?**

* * *

The boys and I ran down the hallway towards the screaming. Naruto was carrying Hinata and Sakura was close behind still holding on to her bleeding shoulder. Soon we saw the girls. Temari was crying by the classroom doorway, Tenten was in the emo corner, and Ino had fainted.

'...Only my teammate...'

I walked over to Temari and hugged her. I wanted her to stop crying. She held on to the back of my vest and cryed into my chest. I kissed her on the top of her head. Neji was getting Tenten out of the corner and Sasuke tried to wake up Ino. I don't really know why...It was a lot quieter without her awake. Then Naruto screamed. He had walked into the room.

"HOLY SHIT! GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!!" I kissed Temari on the head one more time and let go. The rest of us who hadn't seen what the trouble was about walked to the room.

"...The...the...entire room..." Sasuke trailed off...He couldn't continue. I couldn't even speak. The entire room...was covered in blood and bodies of students. A few I even knew. I saw Neji drop a few tears...his cousin was one of them. Hanabi Hyuga. If Hinata had been awake...to see her sister dead...Jashin(god...its a joke between me and my friends XD) was one mean person to let humans live through all this.

"...Can...can we just leave?" I asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I grabbed a still crying Temari and headed to the door.

"...Shika...the...fog...it-it-it.." She couldn't speak.

"...it...got...thicker..." The fog outside was so thick it looked like nothing, but white. We stood there for Jashin knows how long. The rest of the group came up behind us. We all stood there quiet, motionless, and scared. We all jumped and a few screamed when some..thing hit the door with a bang. Soon after, more were coming to the door.

"Sasuke...whats happening?" Sakura asked. Hearing her voice triggered something in my mind. The bite, the inhuman people, and all the blood. It made sense to me now.

"...We are being attacked by zombies." I said. I turned to face them. They all stared at me.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit! Zombies? Whats next the fucking Kebler elves?"

"KEBLER ELVES AWSOME! I WANT SOME COOKIES!!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" We all yelled, this time Hinata finally awoke. Naruto put her down. He looked disappointed.

"...So no cookies?" I smacked my head with my palm. I hope he is the frist to die.

* * *

**Two hours later cuz I'm lazy**

* * *

We were in the cafeteria, Ino and Sakura had made some pizza from the freezer. I was talking to Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, and Neji about how to get out of the school.

"We could just attack our way out." Sasuke suggested.

"No, we could get attacked. Sakura is injured already. And thats another thing we need to worry about. It happened about 3 hours ago. Her transfermation should begin in a few more hours. We have to let her out of here or kill her." Kiba said.

"...can we not talk about this please..." Lee said sounding like he was going to cry. He always did have a fondness of her.

"Sure, Lee, lets get back to getting the fuck outta here." Neji said patting Lee on the back.

"I have an idea..." It was the frist time Gaara had talked all day. "But we need to get to the roof. And by the looks of the school...those things are in here somewhere. We need to fight our way through."

"Are you nuts, Gaara!? This place could be swarming with them by now...because someone didn't lock the fucking door...naruto..." Sasuke said. Naruto was still with Hinata trying to calm her down. He heard his name and looked over sticking his tounge out at Sasuke.

"Why do we need to get to the roof? It would be a total pain." I said rubbing my shoulder. Gaara looked over to me with his emtionless eyes.

"I can use the sand to make platforms, but we need to get high enough that they won't be able to get us." He said.

"...That could work, Shika." Sasuke said, "But we need to get some supplies before we leave. Plus we need to fight through them."

So that was the plan. Get supplies, get to the roof, and get to the roof. I just knew this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

**END!...Well of the chapter. Will Sakura die? Will someone kill themeselves? Will Gaara get a girlfriend? Will I ever shut up?...probaly no.  
-KAM**


End file.
